


Sick

by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Unikitty! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction/pseuds/FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: When Richard gets sick it's up to the rest of the gang to once again do all the chores in the house. However, Richard doesn't trust them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction on ArchiveOfOurOwn, please enjoy!

BEEP! BEEP! Richard had turned off his alarm clock which showed 4:00 AM. Richard usually woke up at 5:00 AM but the rest of the gang tore up the castle when they were having a party to celebrate one of Dr. Fox’s inventions

However, Richard felt surprisingly worse than usual. He kept coughing and sneezing and his throat was sore.

He quickly when to the bathroom and checked his temperature only to show he had a fever.

”Well sick or not I still have to take care of the castle.” Richard thought as tried to go float through the wall but couldn't.

Richard thought this was worse than when he broke his back and it was because then he stopped floating.

”Great. Just Perfect.” Was the only thing Richard could think.


	2. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has to clean up the castle even if he's sick. However, Hawkodile ends up waking up early.

Richard had begun cleaning the castle. Even if he was sick the castle wasn't gonna clean itself.

He had to clean all the way from the lab to the living room. He sighed in annoyance just thinking about this.

Richard also had to go all the way to the broom closet and drag it down to the lab since he didn't know how to use the short cuts Dr. Fox and the others used.

By the time he was done with the lab(which took forever.), he was exhausted.

He dragged the cleaning supplies back up to the living room when he was stopped by a sudden voice.

”Hey Rick!” a familiar loud voice yelled scaring the brick a little.

Richard turned to see Hawkodile standing there.

”Whoa, you looked terrible.” Hawkodile commented.

Richard rolled his eyes in annoyance to the rude comment.

”Are you okay?” Hawkodile asked now concerned.

”Im fine.” Richard lied. ”Im just cleaning up from the party you guys threw last night.” Richard explained.

”Richard are you sure? You look sick.” Hawkodile said.

”Well, I'm not sick.” Richard said a little sharply.

”Well if you're not sick I'm gonna go for my morning jog. See ya!” Hawkodile said before leaving the castle.

Richard sighed as soon as he left. It was the first time he had lied to Hawkodile and it felt terrible but it was worth it to clean up the castle.

He just hoped no one else would wake up soon. He didn't need any of his friends asking if he was okay and then finding out he was sick.

He didn't trust them because of what happened last time.

Note:

(Just assume there were cameras or something and Richard checked them I know its a lousy excuse for why he knows but it was the only one I could come up with.)

Richard was far from close to cleaning up the castle. They invited the whole kingdom even some of Frowntown.

He wishes them at least TRY to help clean up but it looked like that was sent happening anything soon.


End file.
